


I Belong To You

by Blondunishka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:56:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondunishka/pseuds/Blondunishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн: после 2 сезона.<br/>Алоис жив и понятия не имеет, зачем это Клоду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"В отличие от демонов вы отвратительны и наполнены злобой, вы лжёте, отчаянно боретесь, уничтожая всех на свое пути, придумываете оправдания тому, что забираете и что забирают у вас. И всё равно стремитесь попасть за вершины холмов. Вот почему люди такие интересные."   
Себастьян Михаэлис

 "Никто не может досконально знать человека, не будучи разве что в него влюбленным. Благодаря этой любви мы видим потенциал в своих любимых, благодаря этой любви позволяем своим любимым увидеть в себе этот потенциал. В выражении этой любви потенциал наших любимых и реализуется."  
Ганнибал Лектер

  
  
  
      Теперь я понимаю, что ты чувствовал, когда возился со мной. Это больше чем неприязнь, это слишком мелко для ненависти. Нельзя ненавидеть то, что ты считаешь ничтожеством. Люди для тебя пища, но я, я не ценен даже как пища. Для людей – шлюха, сладкий мальчик для утех, для демона… Не могу представить эту ничтожную ценность. Но тогда, я был преисполнен оптимизма, это будет звучать не совсем правдиво. Оптимизм, мой дорогой Клод, испытывают люди бодрые, здоровые, удачливые. Я же испытывал нездоровую дрожь и возбуждение. Сумасшедшая улыбка – моя извечная маска. Не думай, что я не знал этого. Каждое утро, смотря на себя, я испытывал сильную тошноту. На кой черт простолюдину такая внешность? Разве понадобится она в заготовке дров? Разве нужна она деревенскому мужчине, который всю жизнь занимается тяжелой работой? Нет, но и я не совсем такой, внутри меня не было ничего доброго и хорошего, никакого задора и этой тяги к своей семье, к деревне, откуда тянулись мои корни. Нет, эта наглая ухмыляющаяся рожа, выглядывающая из обрамленного золотом парижского зеркала, была создана для чего-то иного, поистине грязного, мерзкого, богохульного. И я делал это: я продавал себя и не единожды, и тело, и душу. Я уничтожал красоту, уродовал слуг. Будто плохое во мне выливалось желчью и творило свои гадкие деяния. От этого всего мне было еще хуже, не было никого, кто бы мог научить меня хорошему. И ты Клод, ты мог сделать это. Ты – демон, и ты знаешь: что есть свет, что правильно. Ты отделяешь крайности, потому что одной из них чураешься, потому что принадлежишь другой. Но почему вместо замечаний ты слушал меня? Почему позволял мне творить всё то, чем я обыкновенно был занят? Я был отвратителен, ты не мог даже смотреть на меня без отвращения и всё равно, дёнь за днём, ты служил мне – напыщенной шлюхе, возомнившей себя лакомым кусочком. Клод, я лелеял мысли о том, как ты поглотишь меня, как я сладок для тебя, как ты еле сдерживаешься, как больно тебе находится со мной. Каким идиотом надо было быть, чтобы не понять, кто подлинный принц, а кто лишь жалкая пародия с фальшивым именем и родословной, опороченная, ещё до встречи с тобой. Неудивительно, что ты убил меня. Правда, к тому моменту, когда ты всё-таки свернул мою шею, мне уже было всё равно. Я-то прекрасно помню, как ты смотрел на окровавленного Сиэля. В тот момент я и умер, не в лесу, именно тогда. Благородный Сиэль Фантомхайв – мальчик, из состоятельной семьи, хладнокровный маленький граф, совершенный во всём, что он делает. Я могу понять, Клод, я бы сам выбрал его, не себя. Как же я ненавижу, чёртова Фантомхайва!  
  
      Солнце еще не взошло, но я уже встал. Мне не спится с тех самых пор, как Клод вернул меня обратно. Не знаю что произошло, но ясно то, что Сиэль не достался моему демону. Иначе, зачем воскресить Алоиса Транси? Замена нужна, когда основной игрок утерян. В том, что я жив, сомневаться не приходится – мне больно, и я не могу прекратить эту тупую ноющую боль, а ещё постоянно звенящее что-то в голове. В самой тишине, которая неизменно преследует меня, когда я нахожусь один в комнате. Звук пропадает, как только я слышу что-то реальное, навроде звука ветра, или разбитой посуды, или даже шороха половиц, но как только всё стихает, комнату наполняет странный гул. Иногда он давит так сильно, что я готов закричать от бессилия. Ночью эта непонятая мне пытка становится особенно отчётливой и невыносимой.  
  
      Я подолгу лежу в постели и рассматриваю потолок. Я попросил Клода убрать кровать с балдахином, она пугала меня своей нависающей деревянной «крышей», опирающейся на резные, наверняка вырубленные из цельных брёвен каждое, столбики. Мне казалось, будто я похоронен заживо, а это вовсе не верхушка кровати, а крышка гроба. Я вообще много чего стал бояться. Но особенно я боюсь своего дворецкого. Мне кажется, что как только я засну, придет он и свернет мне шею. Понимаю, что это глупо, зачем воскресать кого-то, чтобы потом убить? Но страх – дело нелогичное, он всегда найдёт и причины, и способы. Иногда Клод так смотрит на меня, будто хочет вновь сжать мою шею своей рукой и медленно сдавливать её, до тех пор, пока я не потеряю всякую способность дышать, а потом бы он переломил шейные позвонки и я вновь бы стал всего лишь телом. Он мог бы делать это бесконечно долго, этакая месть за потерю Сиэля. В таком случае спасает лишь одна мысль: Клод никогда не считал меня достойным себя, поэтому мстить мне всё равно, что плевать в лужу, в которую даже не наступил. Бессмысленно – в общем. Хотя в лужу то он наступил конечно.  
  
      Измученный мыслями, я снова ложусь в кровать и сжимаюсь в комок, накрываясь одеялом. Во рту сухо и горько, комок в горле, нервирующий своим постоянным присутствием, заставляет чувствовать себя особенно гадко. Такой был только после смерти Луки и предательства Клода. А сейчас что? Что чёрт побери происходит сейчас? Зачем я ему? Ну, зачем?  
  
      – Доброе утро, Милорд, – его голос может заморозить всё вокруг. Теперь Клод называет меня милордом, а был бы рад звать так своего обожаемого Сиэля. Неужели демоны до такой степени сентиментальны?  
      – Доброе, – не уступаю, нет уж, буду играть до конца, до какого конца не знаю, до очередной смерти наверно. Спускаю ноги на пол, Клод тем временем подаёт мне пошловатый халат с оборками.  
      – Будете принимать ванну? – просто киваю головой, будто сам не знает, что буду. Теперь я делаю всё, что мне говорят. Стоит ли вообще меня о чём-то спрашивать? Пока Клод набирает ванну, подхожу к зеркалу и рассматриваю бледное отражение. Почему-то я совсем не изменился, я должен был повзрослеть, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Но я по-прежнему пятнадцатилетний нескладный подросток.  
      – Милорд.  
      Подхожу к ванне, автоматически развязываю халат. Клод помогает снять ночную сорочку. Кожу раздражает прикосновение белых хлопковых перчаток. Вода горячая, сварить он меня решил что ли? Кое-как сажусь в ванну, сдерживая шипение. Потом видимо кожа привыкает, по телу бегут мурашки. Буквально чувствую, как из тела уходит ночная дрожь и холод. От воды исходит пар, который медленно убаюкивает. Клод осторожно втирает в волосы шампунь. Я начинаю млеть от его осторожных прикосновений. Мои мысли постепенно покидают голову и её клонит к бортику ванны, немного подташнивает, но это уже обычное явление. Я прикрываю глаза, а потом вдруг вздрагиваю, перед глазами проносится сцена из леса. Внезапно вспоминаю, где я и с кем я. Это же Клод! Он утопит меня. Вот прямо сейчас, схватит за голову и опустит на дно. Я буду барахтаться, пытаться вырваться из захвата, а он будет крепко удерживать меня под мыльной пеной, и улыбаться, как чёртов психопат. Да он и есть психопат. Моё тело напрягается, по коже вновь пробегают мурашки, и я дёргаюсь в попытке избежать прикосновений своего дворецкого. Клод непонимающе смотрит на меня и осторожно кладет руку на мой лоб. От этого меня начинает мелко трясти. Какого чёрта он меня трогает?!  
      – Вы здоровы? – спрашивает дворецкий, отпихиваю его руку. Скажите, какая заботливая дрянь! Уложит в постель, позовёт доктора, микстуры давать будет и в глаза преданно заглядывать. Нет уж, проходили всё это, знаем, какая оплата последует. Перетопчусь как-нибудь.  
      – Всё хорошо.  
      – Вставайте, я вас вытру.  
      Послушно выполняю все его приказы. Чуть позже я сижу за столом, передо мной сервирован завтрак. Чай, который я очень полюбил, вследствие его чудесного свойства – заглушать тошноту, заменён на кофе, чем я огорчён.  
      – Я подумал, что вам не помешает выпить кофе, Милорд, вы не слишком выспались, кофе вернет вам бодрость.  
      Клод невозмутимо смотрит прямо мне в глаза, он смеётся надо мной, в его глазах читается издёвка, такая искренняя, что будь это проявление чувств не таким мерзким, оно делало бы его почти милым. Пробую кофе, меня скручивает от его горького вкуса. Внутри сжимается, слово, пытаясь уйти от соприкосновения с напитком, напоминающим отвар хины.  
      – Что в нём? – выдавливаю из себя.  
      – Вам не нравится, Милорд? – обеспокоенно спрашивает этот гад, – это южный кофе, его вкус довольно резкий, но я надеялся, что вы оцените его.  
      – Подай, пожалуйста, чай, – молока пожалел, сволочь, или просто отравить пытается.  
      – Сию секунду, Милорд.  
      Чай вскоре стоит передо мной, я с опаской пробую его, но ничего выходящего за рамки не чувствую, обычный зеленый чай. Значит, отравление отменяется?

 

 

❁❁❁

  
  
      Не знаю зачем я живу, какова моя цель? Зачем мне эта фальшивая жизнь аристократа, кто я теперь? И я до сих пор не понимаю мотивов Клода. Внешне складывается впечатление, что он мой опекун, это раньше я закатывал истерики по любому поводу, но теперь я не в том положении. Клод – убийца, хотя нет, это звучит не так, не так зловеще как на самом деле, он не просто убийца, он охотник, убивают в моем понимании, себе подобных, а на остальных охотятся. Так вот он превосходный охотник и у меня – жертвы нет ни единого шанса. Я убедился в этом.  
      – Милорд, на прием к леди Магбет нужно сходить. Вы сможете завести новые полезные знакомства.  
      Какие знакомства? Для чего они мне? Чтобы на похороны было кому прийти? Неужели Клод готовит помпезный уход? Со всеми этими мрачными лицами, разговорами: «Каким хорошим человеком он был» или «Каким юным ушёл от нас»; траурными лентами, лаковым гробом, стоящим дороже, чем вся моя жизнь и шикарными букетами, возложенными у моей скромной хладной персоны.  
      – Хорошо, ответь согласием.  
      Сборы к леди Магбет ничем не примечательны, мой костюм выглядит строго, но достаточно модно. Не то, чтобы мне было сейчас до него дело, просто у Клода, правда, хороший вкус во всём, я не устаю каждый раз восхищаться этой его демонической чертой. Дворецкий несколько раз меня осматривает и довольно кивает. Вечером, ровно в шесть мы выезжаем, провожать нас выходит четверо слуг, я до сих пор не знаю имени ни одного из них, но мне и не нужно, моим единственным собеседником является Клод, он вообще почти единственный кого я вижу. Дорога занимает часа два, в карете довольно прохладно и я зябко ежусь, Клод едет напротив, на его лице обычная невозмутимость.  
      – Вам холодно? – помимо холода у меня отбита вся задница и хочется есть. Мог и покормить перед приёмом.  
      – Всё хорошо.  
      Наверно это единственное, что мы сказали друг другу за время поездки, позже я заснул, проснулся же, когда карету резко дернуло, и я чуть носом не прошелся по колену Клода.  
      У Магбет как всегда шумно, много танцуют, пьют. Но в основном конечно пристраивают своих дочерей. Всё довольно заурядно и скучно, на мой взгляд, впрочем, не мне судить, я в общество никогда особо вхож не был. Возможно, будь у меня достаточное количество знакомств, я бы тоже неплохо повеселился. Дамы обычно не прочь посмеяться и рассказать какие-нибудь бытовые глупости, особенно за карточным столом, а это бы меня наверно развлекло. Пока я раздумываю, как не выглядеть совсем уж покинутым и жалким, ко мне подходит мистер Блэйквуд, мы как-то перекидывались парой фраз на балу у Бэкшвэдов.  
      – Милорд, – улыбается Блэйквуд, я скалюсь в ответ, получилось почти вежливо.  
      – Позвольте представить вам мою матушку леди Маргарет Блэйквуд.  
      Пожилая седовласая женщина внимательно, но добро рассматривает мою фигуру и протягивает мне свою руку, слава Богу в перчатке.  
      – Транси. Сколько я слышала о вас, а с вашим отцом была знакома, молодой человек, ох и проказник же был.  
      Началось, когда этот старикан прекратит меня доставать?! Сдох уже как пять лет, а куда не приду, всюду о нём помнят и знают, будто он реликвия какая, или святые мощи! Черт, да они о нём и не знают ведь ни хрена! Проказник как же, старый извращенец!  
      – Мне приятно, что столь прекрасная дама помнит о моем бедном покойном отце.  
      – Пойдемте к нам, за карточный стол, дамы там перевалили за пятый десяток и вам будет спокойнее, нежели здесь.  
      Не знаю, почему я согласился, наверно из-за обещанного спокойствия. В компании этих пожилых женщин, я чувствовал, как тревоги отпускают меня. Но это продолжалось не долго, дамы сплетничали, и пока дело касалось незнакомых мне фамилий, я просто кивал и улыбался, но услышав фамилию Фантомхайв, буквально подпрыгнул на месте.  
      – Уехал, оставил слуг, поместье и уехал со своим молодым дворецким, как же его звали. А да, Себастьян, такой приятный молодой человек.  
      – И куда же они направились?  
      – Никто не знает, в Европе о них не слышно, производство Фантом закрыто, мастерские пустуют. Говорят, Сиэль Фантомхайв даже счета в банке не закрыл.  
      – Неужели он подался этой новой моде и уехал на материк?  
      – Для Новой Англии он слишком консервативен, к тому же я слышала: там вспыхнули недовольства, колонисты отказываются платить налоги, – ответила леди Блэйквуд, а потом повернулась ко мне, Блэйквуд, – а вы молодой Транси, не собираетесь ли пополнить ряды колонистов?  
      – Нет, – невпопад ответил я, забывая о вежливом обращении.  
      – Ну и правильно, сейчас молодые люди такие резвые, рвутся куда-то, как будто родные земли им поперёк горла стоят, – леди Блэквуд заливисто засмеялась вместе с женщинами. Они говорили что-то еще, но я уже не слушал. Значит получилось. Душа Сиэля не досталась ни одному из них, он демон. Иначе и не могло быть, Сиэль бы не бросил поместье, он слишком дорожил им. Он был помешан на мести и своём прошлом. Единственное, что могло сподвигнуть на такое – демоническое перерождение. И что же Клод? Он знает?  
  
      С приёма я уезжаю в раздумьях, наверно моё состояние очень сильно сказывается внешне, потому что Клод вопреки обыкновению несколько раз спрашивает о моём самочувствии. Уже в кровати я ощущаю сильный озноб. Клод разжигает камин по моей просьбе. Летом не отапливают весь замок, как это делается зимой. В жаркие дни каждая из комнат отапливается по очереди день за днём, и то только затем, чтобы не завелась плесень. Но сейчас жаркий огонь приятно потрескивает и красиво освещает комнату. Впрочем, это не сильно утешает. Мне становится так плохо и так жалко себя, что буквально готов самоустранится, куда угодно, только бы не чувствовать себя, не знать, кто я и не испытывать такого жгучего непонятного стыда. Клод замечает моё состояние и снова трогает лоб.  
      – У вас жар, я принесу чая с мёдом и лимоном.  
      От чая несет отвратительным запахом лимона, ненавижу кислые напитки, но Клод смотрит неумолимо, и я через силу вливаю в себя эту кислую мерзость. Позже проваливаюсь в чёрную пустоту. Во сне я вижу Клода, он кажется, мне странным и непохожим на себя, через секунду я понимаю, что странность заключается в том, что он улыбается, не как обычно: слишком вежливо и услужливо, а искренне, как делают люди. Фаустус отворачивается и смотрит куда-то вбок, как будто ждёт кого-то. Потом я замечаю, что к моему демону подходят: Себастьян и Сиэль. Теперь на меня обращены уже три пары классных глаз. Демоны кровожадно улыбаются, на их лицах читается насмешка. До меня медленно доходит, что не стоит ждать, нужно бежать, куда угодно, только не дать им схватить меня. Но все мои попытки тщетны. Меня закручивает в спирали рук, которые и на руки не похожи, это скорее тёмные сгустки, которые душат, перекрывают глаза, не давая ничего видеть, связывают, стягивают, а потом это чёрное нечто превращается в уродливых жирных аристократов. С меня сдирают одежду. Толстые жирные пальцы сдавливают тело, трут, гладят; лица в масках смеются, целуют, вылизывают и тучно дышат. От этого водоворота отвратительного пользования меня скручивает в приступе тошноты. Замечаю, что недалеко снова стоит Клод и теперь на его лице уже не улыбка, там безразличие. Я кричу и внезапно просыпаюсь, мне выворачивает рядом с кроватью. Кто-то осторожно гладит меня по спине, от этого становится так горько, что я впервые после воскрешения начинаю рыдать. Клод, конечно он, больше у меня никого нет, прижимает меня к себе и мне всё равно, что он предал меня, всё равно, что скоро убьет, мне просто очень плохо и рядом никого, кроме моего палача.  
      – Сколько ещё? – голос хриплый и надорванный, как будто я кричал на самом деле.  
      – Что, сколько? – невозмутимо спрашивает он.  
      – Мне ещё долго быть здесь? Я не понимаю, зачем всё это?  
      Он не отвечает, а я и не настаиваю. Наверно усталость берет своё, я засыпаю, впервые после всего, спокойно и без снов.

 

 

❁❁❁

  
  
      После событий июня, у нас установились более теплые, если в отношении Клода вообще реально применить это слово, отношения.  
      Нет, он всё также не участлив и холоден, но, по крайней мере, он больше говорит со мной. Это радует, потому что дальнейшего сохранения дистанции я бы не выдержал. К сожалению, я по-прежнему не знаю его мотивов, но ведь это и не важно, какими бы они не были, они будут, я не в силах изменить что-либо. Кто я такой? Пустышка в упаковке, для демона лишь утеха и то малоприятная.  
      В очередной раз, когда Клод заговорил о приёме, я чувствую страх, тот июньский срыв подкосил меня, неделю я пролежал в кровати, потолок был изучен вдоль и поперёк, а я узнал имя одного слуги. Томми несколько раз приносил мне еду, это было необычно, ведь этим всегда занимался Клод, но я был не против. Мне было одиноко, а общество дворецкого сказывалось не самым лучшим образом. Два раза у меня был врач, он констатировал сильное душевное потрясение и назначил лечение, которое состояло из успокоительных настоев и прогулок на свежем воздухе. Я с прилежанием выслушал его лекцию, но гулять так и не собрался. Клод был внимателен и был готов к капризам, однако апатия, преследовавшая меня, заменила моё обыкновенное поведение. Постепенно всё вернулось в свое русло. Теперь, вспоминая о событиях лета, меня непроизвольно передёрнуло, стоит ли снова выезжать куда-то? Вдруг снова эти сплетни. Или прослыть затворником? Так ничего не решив, я положился на Клода. Тот, посчитав, что в свет меня вывести непременно нужно, подобрал мне костюм и к четырём я уже сидел в карете. События повторялись, на банкете было также весело и шумно, а я всё также скучал в одиночестве. На балконе было спокойнее, из него был чудесный вид на густой сад, мне стало интересно, что там: в саду в такое время? Люди меня утомляли, там же в тиши было загадочно и тихо, вполне сойдет для укрытия до конца банкета. Если бы я знал, что произойдет потом, то ни за что бы не пошел туда. В деревьях слышался шелест, но в целом было тихо, создавалось впечатление, будто я попал в какой-то совсем другой мир. Деревья нависали как неведомые великаны, от них веяло чем-то старым и опасным. Невольно вспомнилось, как я полз по холодной земле с плохо перевязанной раной. А потом и вовсе тот самый зимний лес, где я встретил Клода. Меня начало ощутимо потряхивать не то от холода, не то от нахлынувших неприятных воспоминаний. Я уже было собирался вернуться обратно к шумному веселью, когда мой нос ткнулся в тряпку с сильным запахом хлороформа. Очнулся я от сильной головной боли, во рту у меня была повязка. Сам я был связан. Передо мной расплывчатым изображением стоял человек, когда я смог сфокусировать взгляд, я узнал в нём Блэквуда.  
  
      – Ну, здравствуй, Алоис, какая удача. Нет, не утруждай себя, говорить ты не сможешь, я знаю о твоем маленьком секрете и постарался насчет этого.  
      Блэйквуд неприятно улыбнулся, не могу сказать, что мне было очень страшно, я просто не представлял, как реагировать, будь у меня возможность позвать Клода сейчас я бы раздумывал, во-первых, имею ли права, ведь я не знаю условий контракта на этот раз, а во-вторых, я испытывал некую радость, я надеялся, что меня убьют и закончат мои мучения. Нет, я не буду его звать, даже если будет возможность.  
      – Алоис, не сочти за грубость, видишь ли, ты довольно привлекательный молодой человек, более того аристократ. Я сам не занимаюсь подобными вещами, но помогаю людям, которые заинтересованы в этом. Конечно за определенную плату.  
      Блэйквуд сел напротив меня в кресло и внимательно начал меня изучать.  
      – Ты конечно сюрприз, – он уставился на меня так задумчиво, словно припоминал какие-то события, – ты ведь не сын Транси, любовник, а если быть точнее его раб. Но это не самое интересное, в нашем мире так много самозванцев. Меня больше интересует твой язык, Алоис. Он связан с твоим язычком. И как ты понимаешь, продав тебя, я не смогу гарантировать, что ты не сбежишь. Более того мне интересно изучить его. Я о языке, Алоис.  
      После этих слов, во мне все похолодело, не хочет ли он отрезать мой язык? Нет, нет! Только не подобные вещи, мало того, что я буду калекой, у меня не будет возможности позвать Клода. Да я не хотел, но одно дело самому контролировать ситуацию и совсем другое остаться навсегда без моего органа и демона. Наверно ужас на моем лице был настолько силен, что Блэйквуд принял его именно за то, чем оно являлось. Он мягко усмехнулся и подошёл ко мне.  
      – И он не сможет прийти, я прав?  
  
      Следующее время я помню плохо, меня не совсем усыпили, но моё сознание было покорёжено, всё было расплывчатым. Потом был ужас и боль, я не могу описать всего, мне казалось, что я сошёл с ума. Крови было так много, я был уверен, что не доживу, надеялся на это. Однако этого не случилось, я пережил страшную операцию. Врач, его лицо мне показалось смутно знакомым, зашил обрубок моего языка. От новой порции боли я провалился в спасательную темноту. Это было почти счастьем.  
      Новое пробуждение знаменовалось тупой болью во рту, я замычал и ужаснулся от этих звуков, я был нем, навсегда. Эта мысль для меня была сумасшедшей, но потом вспомнилось, что теперь для меня потерян и Клод, или я стал свободен от него? Не знаю, но это было ещё более не реальным, чудовищным.  
  
       Блэйквуда в комнате не было, я же лежал на твёрдой кровати, затекшие руки были крепко связаны, зато ноги оставались свободными. Приподнявшись и сев на кровати, я понял, что погорячился, когда назвал это помещение комнатой, это была камера, ничего кроме железной кровати в ней не было, на двери виднелось маленькое окошко. Железные стены, выкрашенные когда-то белым, облупились и местами покрылись ржавчиной, углы помещения были покрыты черной плесенью. Тюрьма напоминала бункер. В воздухе чувствовался запах затхлости, хотя в самой комнате было довольно прохладно, может я в подвале?  
       Следующие несколько часов я провёл за разглядыванием потолка, моё любимое занятие, только дома это было намного приятнее, хотя потолок был изучен раз двести. Мысль о доме заставила вздрогнуть. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что замок Транси стал для меня домом.  
       Не знаю, сколько часов ещё прошло, наверно достаточно много, потому что я очень хотел есть, правда при мысли о еде всё сжималось внутри. Как я буду есть? Обрубок языка ноет, а от неосторожного шевеления чувствуется адская боль. За такими мыслями меня застал Блэйквуд, значит, он меня ещё не продал.  
      – Как самочувствие, Алоис? Прости за эту грубость, но это была вынужденная мера. Более того, я сделал тебе одолжение, по слухам, ты ужасно занудный и капризный ребёнок, а слушать тебя – сплошное раздражение.  
       Он говорил что-то еще, но мне было всё равно. Какую ещё бо́льшую боль возможно мне причинить? Я не мог представить ее. Блэйквуд поговорил ещё, а потом, видимо увидев, что я потерял интерес к его монологу, ушёл. Следующие два дня прошли примерно также, за исключением того, что меня посетил доктор и осмотрел мой язык. Он заверил Блэйквуда, что рана затянулась, и никакой инфекции занесено не было. Я вполне мог питаться жидкой пищей.  
       Похлёбка, которую назвали жидкой пищей, была еле тёплой, вкуса я, конечно, не разобрал. Теперь вся еда была единой – никакой. Я думал, что хуже чем есть, быть не может, но как оказалось потом, три дня в заточении были верхом спокойствия и благополучия. Моим владельцем был один не слишком знатный мужчина – это я понял по обстановке в его доме. Сам он был грузным, старым и пахло от него не лучше, чем от моего «папочки», мне было не в первой такое. Я думал так, однако спустя неделю, я понял, что приобрели меня не как шлюху, а как общественную шлюху. В доме старого холостяка по вечерам собирались его знакомые, самым главным развлечением был я.  
      – Альберт, мальчик хорош, – восклицает один из его друзей и хватает меня за волосы. Мой нос утыкается ему между ног, его член чем-то пахнет, возможно, старостью. Я в очередной раз радуюсь потере языка, я не чувствую вкуса, это меня спасает от рвоты, которая непременно наступила бы, узнай я, какие они все на вкус. Но есть и минус, языком я мог довести любого до разрядки, теперь же приходится все делать губами, без особого успеха надо полагать, потому что все они неизменно начинают пользовать мой рот как задницу.  
      – Но слишком взрослый, я предпочитаю мальчиков помладше.  
       Предпочитает он, да он наверняка и не трахал никого лучше меня, его одежда из дешёвого материала кричит о том, что её владелец едва сводит концы с концами, а цвет о том, что вкус ему привила мать из борделя. Только там он мог набраться этой абсолютно пошлой любви к красному цвету.  
       Я не знаю, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем происходит ещё одно событие, которое сделало меня апатичным даже к двойному проникновению в мою задницу, наверно несколько недель, я не уверен, потому что все это время, когда я не спал, меня использовали. На одном из вечеров Герберт, кажется, его так звали, рассказал об одной забаве, он сказал, что коли я раб, то меня непременно нужно клеймить. А так как я не просто раб, а раб с определённым родом занятий, сделать это нужно на члене.  
      – Тогда уж в его заднице, – заржал кто-то.  
      – Нет, это не будет так интересно, член, действительно лучшее место. Что скажешь, Алекс? Поставишь свой герб этому мальчишке?  
      – А если кто-то обнаружит?  
      – Да куда он денется от тебя, мальчишка скорее сдохнет через пару недель.  
  
       Так и решилась моя судьба, нет, точнее это лишь часть. Боль стала моим неизменным проводником, бред тоже уже прописался в моей голове, мне было всё равно. Пока меня клеймили, я мычал, этот звук пугал меня. Я был похож на животное, безумное, загнанное, готовое уже умереть, но все ещё за что-то держащееся. Мой член сильно температурил, было невозможно его коснуться, я не мог спать, сложив ноги вместе. Пока меня не трогали, я только ел, если это действо можно было так назвать, и спал.  
       Второе событие, которое произошло сразу после этого, я именовал как спасение. У меня завелись вши, нет сами по себе вши, меня спасли только лишь от нескольких вечеров унижения, но то, что они повлекли за собой, и стало моим спасением. Решено было состричь волосы под корень, точнее побрить меня на лысо. Цирюльник быстро расправился с грязными патлами, но когда он принялся обривать голову, его привлекло что-то на моем затылке, он позвал моего хозяина и показал ему это что-то. Тот изменился в лице и приказал посадить меня в мою камеру. Я долго гадал, что же он мог там увидеть, трогал затылок и, не ощущая ничего кроме короткого ежика, вздыхал. Потом я вспомнил, как однажды ночью, когда я рыдал в объятиях у Клода, он гладил меня по голове, и я ощущал странную приятную дрожь в том месте. Клод, где он сейчас? Может, заключил другой контракт? Или может, возможно, всё вернуть? Впервые я попробовал произнести хоть что-то, это было имя Клода, но я не услышал ничего кроме мычания, от этого потекли слезы, я забился в дальний угол своей кровати и повторял его имя про себя, я просил его прийти и помочь мне. Внезапно на затылке почувствовалось тепло, я ужаснулся, гадая, что это может быть. Через секунду я понял, потому что услышал шелест и, обернувшись, посмотрел что это. Клод смотрел ровно и спокойно, но постепенно на его лице я прочитал не то отвращение, не то что-то такое неприятное, я не смог разобрать.  
      – Мой лорд, – он склонился, – я же продолжал тупо смотреть в пространство, не зная, что предпринять. Он выжидал, но когда молчание затянулось, все же произнес:  
      – Что прикажете? – от этих слов у меня разболелась голова, приказать? Я? Мне не чем, Клод, теперь я ничего не могу приказать. Ты, наконец, сможешь отдохнуть от моего голоса. Сможешь не терпеть меня! Я нем навечно! Вот радость-то тебе, Клод? Давай же! Радуйся!  
       Он подошёл ко мне и надавил на нижнюю челюсть, заставляя открыть рот. Удивление на его лице сменилось гневом, наверно зол, что его обхитрили. Пока он рассматривал обрубок языка, в камеру прибежал мой владелец. Он что-то кричал и размахивал руками. Клод попросил закрыть меня глаза, «какая забота» – цинично подумалось мне, но всё-таки закрыл, через секунду меня навалилась сильная дремота, возможно, это был счастливый обморок.

 

 

❁❁❁

  
  
       Открыв глаза, я ощутил наступающую панику. Мне показалось, что я всё ещё там – в своей камере, а чудесное спасение – лишь фантазия, но мягкость кровати подсказала, что я не бредил. В комнате было тепло, поленья в камине приятно потрескивали. Я был в своей комнате, неподалеку от моей кровати стояло кресло, в нём сидел Клод, удивительным было то, что он спал. Я не думал, что демонам нужен сон, или может это просто прихоть? Меня мучила жажда, я осторожно встал с постели и двинулся к умывальнику, там всегда стоял кувшин с водой. Голова ещё кружилась, наверно от голода, на похлебках долго не проживешь. Я налил в стакан немного воды и глотнул, ощутив во рту то, чего давно не было – вкус. Стакан выпал из моих рук и разбился. Клод проснулся и уставился на меня, я чувствовал себя вором, мне почему-то сделалось стыдно.  
      – Вы не поранились? – он уже стоял рядом и рассматривал мои руки при слабом свете луны. Я молчал, не смея выдавить из себя хоть что-то, но ведь я мог снова говорить, мог! Однако заставить себя, у меня не получилось, в голове звучало то дикое мычание, которое производил мой рот. Я просто кивнул.  
      – Ложитесь спать, если хотите пить, я принесу еще воды.  
       Сев в кровати, я с благодарностью принял у дворецкого еще стакан с водой. Потом я заснул. Новое пробуждение было необыкновенно приятным, потому что в окно светило солнце, я не видел его всё то время, пока был взаперти у старого развратника.  
      – Доброе утро, Милорд.  
       Клод как всегда подал мне халат, я надел его поверх сорочки, предстояло принять ванну. В ванной комнате я застопорился, мне вдруг стало противно, я не мог раздеться, тело моё было мне отвратительно.  
      – Вам помочь?  
       Не дожидаясь ответа, он осторожно снял халат и сорочку. Никаких синяков я не увидел, наверно Клод вылечил их. Единственное что бросалось в глаза это худоба, я был тощий и какой-то неуклюжий. В зеркале я увидел себя без волос, ежик сделал меня похожим на сорванца с улицы, кем я в принципе и являлся.  
       Вода была горячей, как всегда, Клод осторожно мыл меня мягкой губкой, однако его прикосновения были мне не приятны. Мне вообще было неприятно касание. Оно было словно раздражение от укуса комара. Я никак не мог расслабиться, но может оно и к лучшему, я буду готов если что. Не стоит быть наивным и ждать чего-то хорошего от этой жизни.  
       Завтрак был вкусным, да это ключевое слово: ВКУСНЫЙ. Клод накрыл его на веранде, на улице грело осеннее солнце, было довольно тепло. Я даже позабыл про всё. Создалось ощущение покоя и радости, словно я попал в безоблачное детство. У меня такого не было, но возможно я подсознательно знал, что это такое.  
      – Еще чая? – не получив ответа, Клод ушел в поместье.  
  
       Я не знал чем же мне всё-таки заняться, обыкновенно я болтался без дела или раздумывал о своей нелегкой судьбе, но получив свободу, я решил ей воспользоваться. Клод не трогал меня и не ходил за мной, зато я наблюдал за своими слугами. Их также было четверо. Томми, оказывается, был подмастерьем на кухне. Поваром был весёлый смуглый кучерявый мужчина, скорее всего итальянец, уж очень болтлив. В саду работал старый садовник, я не смог определить его точного возраста, он был сильно загорелым, а его волосы коротко острижены, возможно, лет ему было и не много, но на солнце кожа быстро стареет. Почему-то мне казалось, что это какой-то бывший каторжник. Служанка была одна, это была грузная женщина с угрюмым лицом, в другое время, встретив её на улице, я бы постарался обойти её стороной. Впрочем, в этот раз моими слугами были люди, уж лучше такие, чем трое демонов на одно лицо.  
  
       Меня на самом деле не очень интересовали слуги, просто от нечего делать я занимался разными праздными делами. К примеру, два дня у меня заняло посещение всех комнат в поместье¸ теперь я представлял, как оно выглядит и определил для себя, что архитектор обладал хорошим вкусом. Однако убранство замка оставляло желать лучшего, интерьер старого владельца раздражал глаз. Клод изменил лишь две комнаты: моя спальня и малая столовая, где я обыкновенно трапезничаю. Меня также поразила библиотека, количество книг в этом огромном помещении поражало мое скудное воображение. Нет, стоило всё-таки заняться самообразованием. Мое состояние не располагало к увеселениям, я вряд ли когда-либо посещу приёмы или балы. Меня в дрожь бросает при виде незнакомцев. Я не хотел, как раньше заниматься пакостничеством, слишком изменили меня события в том подвале. Все мои старые желания, стремления к мести и злу сошли на нет, их заменила тоска, скука и бесконечные терзания. Мне было плохо наедине с собой, почему-то я представил, каким мерзким был и остаюсь до сих пор, какое пустодушие несу. Чем мне занять себя? Я не знаю, сколько мне ещё осталось, чего хочет Клод и вообще как долго продолжится весь этот фарс. В тот день, когда я уже ни на что не надеялся, он появился. Нет, не случайно, я рассмотрел свой затылок в одно из зеркал, на нем была печать. Когда он успел её поставить и как это сделал без моего согласия?

 

 

❁❁❁

  
  
       Дни идут, а я также молчу. Клод не обращает внимания, он неизменно спрашивает моё мнение, ждет приказа, но на все его потуги я отвечаю самое большое кивком. Я не знаю, злит ли его это, или возбуждает, в конце концов, именно так себя вел Сиэль со своим дворецким, может демоны – мазохисты? Мне ужасно любопытно, что думает Клод, но я не могу у него узнать, возможно, я бы даже отказался от своей идеи тотального молчания, но я не могу у него этого спросить. Клод неизменно подает мне чай и вкусно готовит, а возможно это делает Джованни – повар итальянец.  
       Пока мне не слишком скучно, библиотека заняла меня, я не читаю ничего серьезного, скорее развлекательную литературу, но в сравнении с моей прежней жизнью, это большое достижение. В целом в поместье немного тоскливо, я с трудом представляю, чем занимаются аристократы, у них полно времени, куда они его тратят? Сиэль был занят расследованиями, но я потерял благосклонность королевы и вообще вряд ли подхожу для такого. От нечего делать я захожу на кухню, не знаю, что на меня нашло, ведь всё это время я старался избегать любых контактов, будь то слуги или Клод.  
       Кухня просторная и светлая, я хочу вымолвить хоть слово, так и не могу заставить себя заговорить. Мне повезло, потому что итальянец сразу меня заметил и, улыбнувшись, поздоровался. Я постарался улыбнуться в ответ, но зрелище наверно получилось жалким. До этого момента никто из взрослых, кроме Клода, не вёл со мной себя мило и вежливо, я просто не знал, что мне делать.  
      – Молодой хозяин желает что-то особенное сегодня на обед? – при слове «хозяин» меня передёрнуло, итальянец видимо заметил это, потому что тут же осекся и выжидающе уставился на меня.  
      – Нет, – еле выдавил я и сам удивился звуку голоса, он будто охрип и принадлежал не мне, но я старался дальше, какой толк от одного нет.  
      – Я по другому делу.  
      – Какому же, господин? – терпеливо спрашивает Джованни.  
      – Хотел посмотреть, чем ты занимаешься.  
       Итальянец был в замешательстве, наверно ему было не по себе, он с минуту молчал, потом ободряюще ответил.  
      – Вас интересует процесс готовки? – я не знал что сказать, мне было всё равно, лишь бы чем-то занять свой мозг, но я ответил согласием.  
      – Мой господин, если вы пожелаете, я могу продемонстрировать всё от начала и до конца.  
       Глядя за его ловкими движениями, я постепенно расслаблялся, мастерская готовка Джованни вызывала восторг, за всем этим он поддерживал со мной разговор и в целом я неплохо провёл время.  
      – Откуда ты родом? – мне вдруг стало интересно узнать, где рождаются такие улыбчивые люди, откуда этот потрясающий загар, совсем не портящий его.  
      – Из Неаполя, мой отец был также как и я – поваром, позже мы с семьей переехали в Англию, на заработки.  
      – Это далеко от Англии? – он улыбнулся, наверно моему невежеству, но мне было всё равно.  
      – Южнее Англии, не очень далеко, если бы вы мне как-нибудь показали карту, то увидели бы мою родину.  
       Обязательно, в кабинете висела большая карта мира, надо только вспомнить на каком из этажей я видел это помещение.  
      – Там тепло?  
      – Гораздо теплее, чем здесь.  
      – Неаполь, какой он?  
  
       После обеда я отправился в свою комнату, мне не хотелось, чтобы Клод поймал меня за чтением, ему наверняка будет смешно, что такой как я вообще берёт книги в руки. В комнате я провёл несколько часов за чтением, пока меня не прервал шорох, я отложил книгу и обернулся, на пороге стоял Клод.  
      – Как успехи, мой лорд? – я промолчал, за все время я так ни разу и не заговорил с ним. Не знаю, кого тем самым я наказывал больше: себя или его?  
      – Вам будет проще, если вы не будете скрываться. Это ваш дом и вы в праве заниматься всем, чем хотите.  
       Я недоверчиво взглянул на него, он искренен, или снова играет? Нет, он демон, ему наплевать, Алоис, ты для него не более чем третьесортная душонка. Эта обида на него злит ещё больше, чем жалость к самому себе, которую я постоянно испытываю. С чего бы мне обижаться на него? Он ведь не заслуживает доверия, я прекрасно знаю, кто он. И все эти его попытки выглядеть участливым – это способ достать меня, вытащить из меня самое человеческое, вытравить и растоптать. Я больше не зову его, когда мне снятся кошмары, а они сняться, почти каждую ночь. Я просто не доверяю ему.  
      – Алоис, – моё имя звучит так просто и так правильно, намного лучше, чем это отстранённое «господин» или «милорд». В глазах Клода нечто похожее на человеческое чувство – усталость или может мне только кажется.  
       Он подходит, и садится около меня, его ладонь в белоснежной перчатке касается лица, меня бросает в жар. Потом я ощущаю, как вторая рука обнимает меня и прижимает к его груди. От него исходит запах роз и совершенства. Я на секунду позволяю себе расслабиться. Слёзы текут сами собой – это раздражает! Что же я такой плаксивый? Сиэль бы так себя не вёл.  
      – Почему вы молчите?  
      – Не надо этого.  
      – Чего?  
      – Этого фальшивого участия. Тебе же всё равно.  
      – Демону не всё равно, в каком состоянии душа, которую он собирается поглотить.  
      – А там хоть что-то осталось, Клод? Что там, кроме мерзости и грязи? Или ты предпочитаешь извращенные деликатесы?  
      – Ваша душа только обретает себя.  
      – О ясно, чтобы обрести ценность, я должен был быть, как следует оттрахан и превращён в шлюху, спасибо за разъяснения, Клод! – меня останавливает громкая пощёчина, чувствую боль в левой щеке.  
      – Успокойтесь, – холодный тон осаждает, – Вы сами ввели себя в заблуждение тогда. У Вас не было никаких причин сомневаться в моих намерениях.  
      – Нет, ты обещал мне, ты обещал, что будешь со мной до конца, а что было в результате? Ты выбрал его! Чертова, Фантомхайва и тебя не остановило то, что у него был свой демон! Более того ты использовал меня, чтобы добраться до него. Ты изначально оболгал наш контракт.  
      – Признаю, но я демон, Алоис, я делаю то, что мне выгодно.  
      – Ну так, иди к чёрту тогда, – отталкиваю Клода, – мне твоя помощь, не нужна.  
       Он встаёт и уходит, отлично поговорили. Просто блеск. С другой стороны, а чего он ожидал? Что я буду вновь слюни пускать на него? Позволю в очередной раз использовать себя? Клод не заслуживает любви. Он вообще не заслуживает ничего, кроме порицания. А потому, какого чёрта? Если я – низкосортная душа, то хотя бы остатки гордости сохраню…Чёрт, кого я вообще обманываю. Какая гордость? Как будто у кого-то вроде меня она может быть. У шлюх нет гордости, Алоис, только сосед по койке.

 

 

❁❁❁

  
  
       Стало сложнее, я не могу, я умираю. Как мне избавиться от этого? Как избавиться от этого въедливого чувства? Выгрызающего из меня всё без остатка, не оставляющего ничего для меня. Всё ему! Всё чёртовому Клоду. Где взять силы, чтобы заткнуть глупое сердце? Нет, это невозможно, неужели остатки своей жизни я пробуду тряпичным существом с размягченным мозгом? Надо собраться, взять себя в руки. У меня плохо получается контролировать себя, особенно когда он рядом. Мне ненавистно это жалкое состояние и сам я. Но я ничего не могу поделать с щемящей нежностью, когда его вижу. Как будто я забываю всё то, что он сделал со мной, игнорирую и то, что он сделал с предыдущими контра́кторами.  
       В обед мне становится плохо, я иду в ванну без чьего-либо сопровождения. Мне не становится лучше от холодной воды, я лишь замерзаю. Но всё-таки, стараясь хоть как-то привести себя в приличное состояние, смачиваю свое лицо. Мой неосторожный взгляд натыкается на отражение, я зверею и теряю нить с реальностью. Мне ви́дется всё снова и снова, я будто переживаю, жизнь Алоиса Транси заново, вижу насколько она ничтожна.  
      – Я ненавижу тебя, я ненавижу тебя! – в зеркале ухмыляется чьё-то лицо, оно мне отвратительно, оно страшное, уберите его…я бью руками по нему, зеркало разбивается в дребезги, осколки падают с грохотом. Мой смех слышен во всем поместье, пусть, пусть знают, где они! Они в аду, вместе со мной! Пусть страдают, как я….А лучше пусть сдохнут! Особенно если им жить хочется, ведь им же хочется? А мне нет и меня заставляют жить, вновь показывая мне какая грязь, обваливают в дерьме, заставляя подниматься, очищаться и идти дальше, как будто мне больше всех нужно. А мне не нужно. Мне вообще ничего не нужно, ни от кого, я просто хочу сдохнуть. Почему я не могу этого сделать? И почему остальные живут и улыбаются, как будто есть чему? Что они вообще здесь делают? Готовят еду непонятному мальчишке, вспоминая о Неаполе? Стригут чёртовы сады, сажают цветы? А для кого они это делают?! Какого чёрта им вообще здесь нужно? Они даже не знают меня, вообще ничего. И им достаточно этого. Неужели им не страшно работать непонятно на кого? Почему им не страшно находится здесь? Ведь даже мне страшно до такого состояния, что я не могу сдержать своей нервной дрожи. Я сплю по четыре часа за ночь, а всё остальное время я пялюсь на луну и считаю минуты, боясь сбиться, как будто если я собьюсь, произойдёт что-то ужасное. Но ужасное не происходит, вообще ничего не происходит. Тогда какого чёрта так страшно?! И почему так плохо?  
       На звук прибегает Клод, я понимаю, что на полу, он что-то спрашивает, трясёт меня. Он испуган? На моём лице расцветает улыбка, глупый демон волнуется за неразумную пищу.  
       Он бьёт наотмашь, нет, Клод, в другое время сработало бы, но не сейчас. Можешь избить меня до полусмерти, это ничего не даст. Можешь даже убить меня, давай же, вперёд, сделай это. Я не буду сопротивляться, я тебе даже шею подставлю.  
       Дворецкий ставит меня на ноги, мои пальцы влажные, я подношу руку к лицу и вижу свою кисть, по которой течёт кровь, она красная. Цвет отрезвляет меня. Клод смотрит заворожено, почему? Он любит сумасшедших? Тогда ему запах был противен, а теперь? Кто больший псих из нас? Я не чувствую ничего до того момента, пока его губы не касаются раны, этот интимный жест мня повергает в шок, что я делаю? Дразню демона? Тогда я слышу его шепот.  
      – Вкусный.  
       И всё? Так просто, я должен был просто терпеть? Ему не нужна моя любовь –внезапно понимаю я. Лишь сок из чувств, который я подавляю, рождая боль. Демоны любят боль, в Сиэле этого было столько, что можно было утонуть, я же был сладок и приторен. Весь секрет в этом. От осознания заметно трясёт. Я вдруг понимаю, что влюбился в чудовище, которое будет мучить меня до самой моей смерти и наслаждаться этим. А я видимо, чёртов мазохист, раз меня радует то, что я нашёл способ заинтересовать своего дворецкого. Клод пристально смотрит на меня, а потом притягивает к себе. Я не могу вздохнуть от его объятий, как есть паук, оплёл своей желчью всё вокруг и мне не выпутаться. Я словно бабочка без крыльев, они уже оторваны, я просто жду часа, когда паук соизволит мной полакомиться.  
      – Ты никогда не сможешь полюбить меня, – это не вопрос, это чёртова аксиома.  
      – Я привязан к тебе больше, чем возможно.  
      – Но, это не любовь.  
      – Я демон, Алоис, когда ты это поймешь? – тихо вздыхает он.  
      – И то верно, мне просто интересно, – отталкиваю его, смотря прямо в глаза, – у демонов есть название для подобных извращённых «отношений»?  
      – Вы все – пища.  
      – Ну так и нехрен, обнимать эту чёртову пищу! – Клод молча отходит от меня и безучастно смотрит на мою руку. Мы идём в спальню, где он тщательно бинтует мои руки; я всё это время смотрю на него в упор. Наверно вид у меня был настолько жалкий, что даже он не выдерживает. После проделанной работы, Клод наклоняется и касается губами моей правой щеки, это похоже на порхание бабочки, нежели на поцелуй. Я хотел оттолкнуть его, вновь заставить почувствовать то, что я вынужден испытывать всё время при общении с ним, но не смог.  
  
       Ночью, когда в замке всё затихает, я встаю с постели и подхожу к окну. Осторожно распахиваю его и встаю босыми ногами на подоконник. Из окна тянет ночным воздухом и прохладой, я расправляю руки и собираюсь прыгнуть. Почему бы нет? Вот встанет он завтра, пойдёт будить меня, а меня уже нет. Я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы вывести его из себя, чтобы убрать эту чёртову маску: «ты – еда и ты в порядке».  
      – Что это вы делаете господин? – я оборачиваюсь, не успел? Клод зол, его глаза горят красным пламенем, он грубо стаскивает меня с подоконника и тащит в постель. Перед тем как уйти, он, крепко сдавливая мои руки, зло говорит мне то, что я хотел услышать все эти годы.  
      – Ты принадлежишь мне, ты будешь жить, пока я этого хочу.


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Не стоит недооценивать бесспорную силу простой человеческой любви."  
Питер Хейл

 

      Клод – это мрачный, высокомерный ублюдок, имеющий дурацкую привычку поправлять очки в тему и не очень, любящий смотреть так, что чувствуешь себя самым жалким ничтожеством на планете, любимым делом которого в последнее время стала слежка. И за кем? За мной. Расскажи мне это кто-нибудь несколько лет назад, да что там, полгода назад, я бы не поверил. Но именно этим он и занимается. В своей особенно извращённой скрытной форме. Полгода назад, Клод имел неосторожность сказать мне, что привязан ко мне. В тот момент, поскольку я был слишком потрясён всем произошедшим, напуган до чёртиков своим похищением и внезапным спасением, потерей и обретением языка, мне и в голову не пришло, какой козырь мне на руки дал Фаустус. А он буквально расписался мне в том, что я теперь его личный владелец. И не такой, каким был раньше, потому что раньше, Клоду нужен был Сиэль, а действительно полноправный владелец личного демона, потому что теперь музыку заказывал Алоис. Наверно всё-таки ухабы судьбы полезны, поскольку не слишком обнадёженный предыдущим опытом, я решил извлечь выгоду из сомнительного нового контракта, который каким-то чудесным образом был между нами заключён. Я вытребовал у Клода все подробности контракта, и он признался, что по сути это тот же контракт, но просто так сказать продлённый, а поскольку я умер, ему пришлось поставить ещё одну печать. Вот так я и оказался клеймён своим демоном дважды! А вот на вопрос, что тогда сейчас является предметом договора, Клод не ответил, потому что на самом деле ответить ему было нечего, мы оба оказались заложниками парадокса. Поскольку, изначально предметом договора была месть, то логически, она же и переходила в наш новый контракт, но так как мстить было некому, то получалось, что по контракту Клод ничего не делает. Следовательно он с одной стороны может меня поглотить, а с другой я ничего не получаю и платить мне не за что, а значит Фаустус на неопределённый срок мой. Я не представлял, чем руководствовался Клод, когда вдруг решил вновь сделать меня контра́ктом. А упрямый демон отказывался комментировать. Конечно, предположить, что он воспылал ко мне вдруг какой-то особенной демонической страстью, я не мог. Поэтому отправился к одному старому знакомому Сиэля – Гробовщику. Тот долго отказывался мне помочь и в результате двухчасовой попытки его рассмешить, я неловко растянулся на полу, споткнувшись об угол одного гроба. Когда Гробовщик непроизвольно выдавил из себя смешок, я потребовал ответа, хотя это и было откровенно нечестно. С другой стороны, ну вот кто платит за информацию смехом?! Оказалось, что мир демонов – вовсе не долина радости и свободы, вседозволенность наказывалась, но не каким-то судом или ещё чем-то. Клод просто бы лишился своей силы и стал обычным человеком, если бы выполнил мой контракт. Врать при заключении было можно, чем и пользовались демоны, а вот разрывать договор было черва-то. В прошлый раз, он обошёл это, соединив меня с Сиэлем, технически выполняя контракт, «пожирая» моего врага, он как бы мстил за меня.

      Когда Клод узнал о том, что я всё разузнал сам, кстати говоря, именно тогда он начал за мной следить, то сразу предложил изменить предмет договора. По согласию обеих сторон это можно было сделать, однако я пожал плечами и вообще ничего ему не ответил. Вот тут демон и понял, что теперь он у меня в заложниках, по крайней мере до того времени, пока я не умру собственной смертью и не освобожу его тем самым легальным способом от контракта. Жизнь хороша, когда мозги работают! Так я и остался графом Транси – скучающим аристократом, ведущим в основном затворнический образ жизни, поскольку незнакомые мужчины до сих пор меня пугают.  
      – Скажи, Клод, а ты можешь организовать банкет за, скажем, часа четыре? – спрашиваю Клода, просматривая новости.  
      – Ваши споры с принцем Сомой по поводу того, чей дворецкий лучше – бессмысленны, вы прекрасно знаете, что я могу это сделать и за более короткий срок.  
      – Тем лучше, – откладываю газету на стол и улыбаюсь дворецкому, он нервно дёргается от этой улыбку, – у тебя час. И разошли всем нашим знакомым приглашения.  
      Не сделает, получит тонну насмешек. Но он конечно же делает. Чёртов ублюдок накрывает стол с закусками, украшает цветами каждый угол банкетного зала, нанимает лучший оркестр для сопровождения, как будто я не банкет устраиваю, а бал. Когда через час я спускаюсь вниз, виолончельная трель приветствует мои уши, а гости собираются внизу. Что я до сих пор не мог понять – как? Как он взаимодействует с людьми? Ненавижу его и его чёртову идеальность, попрекнуть даже нечем. Стоит вежливо улыбается, будто не он чёртов истукан и придурок, который не способен даже на жалкое сочувствие.  
      – Если бы не я придумал тему следующего спора, то подумал бы, что ты заранее всё подготовил! – недовольный голос Сомы из вестибюля буквально наполнен разочарованием.  
      – Придумай что-то поинтереснее, – отвечаю ему и подхожу к Соме.  
      – Ты ещё хуже Фантомхайва, он тоже выделывался, но хотя бы не в таких вещах, – Сома махнул рукой на гостей.  
      – Идём, сыграем, – пытаюсь утянуть Сому в бильярдную, но тут вмешивается Клод.  
      – Вы как хозяин поместья должны приветствовать гостей, – уныло смотрю на Сому, тот разводит руками, мол, сам виноват. А ведь и верно, мог бы спокойно себе играть в бильярдной, а теперь тут все эти люди не к месту.  
      Встреча гостей занимает полчаса. В основном это старые уважаемые аристократы. Никаких бизнесменов и боже упаси слишком молодых людей. От них можно ожидать чего угодно: от неуместных фривольных комментариев, до откровенных домогательств. Никогда бы не подумал, что среди знати так много увлекающихся натур вовсе не тем, чем положено.  
      – Как замечательно, дорого граф, что вы решили нас собрать, право я обожаю ваши приёмы, – леди Кэтрин как всегда много говорит, она вообще словоохотлива, особенно по части сплетен, – меня удивляет, что такой молодой человек как вы, так тонко разбирается в подборе гостей, – леди перешла на шёпот, – недавно я была у Аттвудов, вы подумайте, кого они пригласили!  
      – Кого же? – заинтересованная улыбка даётся мне отлично, ещё бы столько практики.  
      – Миллер! Аду Миллер и весь её выводок! Я как увидела, сразу поняла, что больше в этот дом ни ногой, – сказала леди Кэтрин, – вы подумайте, какая невежественность, они же нам неровня! Это было так невежливо.  
      – Возможно Аттвуды руководствовались элементарной вежливостью, всё-таки они соседи с Миллерами.  
      – И что? По вашей логике, я должна устраивать приёмы для своей горничной? Ведь она ближе всего ко мне живёт, в соседней спальне. Нет, Алоис, нет, – когда леди обличала передо мной очередную маску гадкого общества, она всегда заговаривала со мной как с ребёнком, позволяя себе отбрасывать формальность, это меня забавляло, – вы думаете, о людях слишком хорошо, но я-то знаю что это! – леди Кэтрин свернула веер и хлопнула меня по плечу, – падение нравов, молодой человек! Вот что это! – я понимающе и со значением кивнул, – я видела, дорогой граф, чудесные новые фрукты, которые никогда не пробовала.  
      – Так угоститесь, леди Кэтрин, я могу принести вам розетку, если вы хотите.  
      – Ну что вы, нет-нет, я попрошу мистера Гейта, он мой старый знакомый и должен иногда проявлять ко мне своё дружеское внимание. Иначе я решу, – леди вновь доверительно наклонилась ко мне, – что он пользуется моим исключительным вниманием просто так, а это, знаете ли, всегда вредит отношениям.  
      Когда леди отошла, ко мне тут же подошёл Сома.  
      – Ну что? Всё узнал? – улыбаясь, спросил он.  
      – Давно ли Миллеры стали вхожи в общество? – спросил я Сому и он очаровательно покраснел. Увидев это, я буквально открыл рот, – Ты был у Аттвудов! И даже мне не сказал!  
      – Я не успел.  
      – И танцевал с Эжени?  
      – Да, она очаровательна. Я пригласил её на танец дважды.  
      – Серьёзные намерения друг мой, такие как Леди Кетрин считают, что пригласив девушку на танец дважды, ты буквально заявляешь во всеуслышание, что хочешь жениться.  
      – Я не исключаю такой возможности.  
      – Вот чёрт, – невпопад говорю я, сжимая в руках бокал.  
      – Что не так? – хмурится Сома.  
      – Я забыл, как мы с тобой отлично проводили время, когда знакомил тебя с Эжени Миллер, а если ты женишься, коту под хвост наши посиделки. В мужской клуб ты не вхож.  
      – Вот об этом, мог бы не упоминать, друг мой!  
      Сома злится секунд пятнадцать, потом мы втягиваемся в новый спор: «чей слуга лучше», дальше обсуждаем кислые рожи гостей и то, сколько хорошеньких девушек было на приёме у Аттвудов. Меня не слишком интересуют ни кислые рожи, ни хорошенькие девушки. Но ленивое состояние и ситуация располагают. Глазами нахожу Клода, он стоит как истукан в тени у одной из колонн и зорко следит за гостями. Потом он видимо чувствует, что на него смотрят и он находит глазами меня. Мы никогда так долго не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Наверно с тех пор, как прошла моя истерика в ванне и остался шрам на ладони от пореза. Взгляд у Клода голодный и жалкий. Мне становится на одно мгновение жаль его. Но с другой стороны, пошёл он к чёрту с этим его взглядом.

 

❁❁❁

 

      После банкета настаёт затишье, Сома – влюблённый идиот наслаждается Эжени, пользуясь исключительной гостеприимчивостью Миллеров, а я сижу в поместье листаю книги и достаю Джованни разговорами, изредка выезжаю за пределы поместья.  
      – Как будет, на итальянском: я люблю тебя?  
      – Зависит от контекста, – улыбается Джованни, – а ты уже влюбился? – Джованни – единственный нормальный человек в поместье. Все остальные слуги хмурые, под стать Клода. Итальянец фактически мой второй друг после Сомы.  
      – Просто ответь на вопрос!  
      – Ti amo – самый простой вариант.  
      – Ti amo – повторяю я, – я думал, будет что-то более… – щёлкаю пальцами.  
      – Как ты знаешь, итальянцы не ограничиваются одной фразой, – смеется повар, – обычно мы говорим много и в любви признаёмся также.  
      – Ну да, в этом вы намного лучше напыщенных англичан. Особенно некоторых, – «некоторые» выделяю голосом так, чтобы Клод, стоящий у другого кухонного стола особенно прочувствовал смысл слова.  
      – Думаю, у всех есть свои плюсы и минусы.  
      – Господин, разве ваши занятия ещё не начались? – встревает Клод, – кажется, вы очень рвались самообразовываться ещё пару месяцев назад.  
      – Нет, – отвечаю ему в тон, – у меня сегодня выходной, – хватаю яблоко из огромной чашки и подходу к Клоду, рассматривая, как он месит тесто, шарлотку испечёт, – и ты бы знал это, если бы был хорошим дворецким, – звонко откусываю яблоко и глотаю.  
      – Джованни, я, кажется, просил почистить яблоки ещё час назад! – на лице Клода проступает злость, которую раньше я никогда не видел. Фаустус всегда хорошо контролирует свои эмоции, вплоть до того, что я долгое время был уверен в их полном тотальном отсутствии. Почему он сейчас себя так ведёт? Итальянец перестаёт улыбаться и молча, бросает мытые помидоры, вытирает руки, чтобы почистить и нарезать яблоки.  
      – Джованни был занят, он помогал мне.  
      – Интересно, в чём тебе мог помочь повар? – слово «повар» Клод говорит так будто это ругательство.  
      – А вот это уже личное дело твоего хозяина, поэтому возьми чёртов нож и почисти свои яблоки сам! Джованни готовит мне госпачо, – краем глаза замечаю, что итальянец улыбается.  
      – Как прикажете, господин, – Клод видимо совладал с собой, потому что его лицо вновь стало безразличной маской. Я разочарован! Фаустус сам нарезает яблоки и ничего не говорит, когда я, доев своё, таскаю из его нарезанных долек для пирога. На обед меня ждёт и госпачо и шарлотка. Съев оба кулинарных шедевра, еле сдерживаю себя, чтобы не сказать: «люблю вас обоих». Клод не поймёт, он тупой по этой части, а говорить одному Джованни – подписать ему увольнительную, или ещё похуже. С недавних пор мой демон ненавидит улыбчивого повара. А я вовсе не хочу: сталкивать своего друга с ненормальным демоном, с чего-то вдруг решившим, будто моё внимание должно быть направлено исключительно на него.

 

❁❁❁

 

      – Тебе не кажется, что ты торопишься? Вы знакомы всего два месяца.  
      – Уже два месяца! – отвечает мне Сома, наматывая на вилку пасту и никак в этом не преуспевая, – да что ж она длинная такая а? – недовольно бурчит Сома, пытаясь разломить плоскую пшеничную лапшу вилкой.  
      – Ну и куда торопиться?  
      – Это вообще-то неприлично, по вашим же законам я давно должен бы сделать ей предложение.  
      – Чёрт, это не честно, – вяло ковыряюсь в своей тарелке с пастой, вдруг понимая, что от расстройства не чувствую восхитительного вкуса, – я тебя первый нашёл.  
      – И что? – улыбается Сома, – предлагаешь, мне с тобой обручиться?  
      – Вот именно! Кстати. Ты не подумал, как ты со мной поступаешь? Мы на стольких приёмах вместе в углу пили, столько кривых шляп с перьями обсудили, а ты мне голову поморочил, и теперь жениться на другой намерен? Я, между прочим, более выгодная партия, чем Эжени.  
      – А я не спорю, но что поделаешь, сердцу не прикажешь. Кстати очень вкусно, что это вообще такое? – спрашивает Сома с трудом справляясь со следующей партией лапши.  
      – Паста. Я тебе говорил, мой повар – итальянец.  
      – А почему ты её на банкете не подаёшь?  
      – Англичане – индюки, не признающие чужие эталоны. Представь только лицо леди Кэтрин. Наморщится и назовёт моё любимое блюдо: варварством.  
       – Это она может, – кивнул Сома, – а вообще-то, Алоис, я пришёл, чтобы ты порадовался за меня, а между тем, твоя кислая рожа похлеще Кэтриновской будет.  
       – Да я рад, просто, – отбрасываю вилку в сторону.  
       – Что с тобой? – нахмурившись, спрашивает Сома.  
       – Ты её к себе повезёшь, в Индию.  
       – Ну да, с родителями познакомить, к тому же мы хотели сыграть две свадьбы, чтобы обе традиции были соблюдены.  
       – Уедешь, и что я буду здесь без тебя делать?  
       – Слушай, я же не навсегда, приеду, как только всё устроится. Я всё равно планировал в Англии остаться.  
       – Это, да, только с молодой женой обычно не до друзей. Чёрт, я знаю, я – эгоист. Извини, ты прав, просто я не был готов, что ты и впрямь так быстро решишься на женитьбу.  
       – Это ничего не меняет, Алоис. Я буду также к тебе приходить. И ты, кстати приглашён на свадьбу, конечно я пошлю тебе приглашение, которое Эжени уже выбирает, – Сома закатил глаза, – с ленточкой и пахнущее чем-то от чего я обязательно буду чихать, но я хочу, чтобы ты это знал сейчас, понял сейчас. Ты же понимаешь, что это значит?  
       – Не надо говорить со мной так будто я умалишённый, я понимаю.  
       – Вот и отлично, – улыбается Сома. На его довольную рожу неприятно смотреть. Да что же это он? С ума сошёл совсем? Мне что ли тоже женится? Вдруг в этом есть своя особая прелесть? Или хотя бы интрижку завести?

 

❁❁❁

 

       Вечер удаётся на славу. Мы с Собой долго прощаемся, пока Агни всё-таки не увозит его совершенно пьяного и довольного домой. Хотя я предлагал остаться им двоим, Агни отказался, сославшись на то, что у них с утра пораньше много дел. Я навеселе спустился в кухню, чтобы урвать свежие булочки, которые не успел съесть на ужине, так как был поглощён своими страданиями по потере друга. Джованни оказался ещё на кухне, хотя на часах уже было десять. А Клод настойчиво предлагал разойтись пораньше и улечься спать во время, но кто бы его слушал.  
       – А ты ещё не уходил? – спросил я Джованни, убирающего стол от вымытой посуды.  
       – Уборка.  
       – Это из-за нас, извини, что мы так поздно.  
       – Это моя работа, Алоис.  
       – Ну да, всё равно. Паста была вкусной, – невпопад говорю я, подмечая, как напрягается спина Джованни. Я знаю, слуг не принято хвалить, но в моём доме всё так перемешалось, что уже не ясно, кто есть кто.  
       – Я рад, что она пришлась тебе по вкусу, – отвечает он, продолжая расставлять тарелки.  
       – Соме она тоже понравилась, – тупо говорю я, подмечая, что комната, кажется, начала раскачиваться. Джованни оборачивается ко мне и легко улыбается, – я хотел взять булочек, те с оливковым маслом, – итальянец открывает один из шкафов и достаёт плетёную корзинку без ручки, накрытую полотенцем. Под ним булочки. Беру сразу две, Джованни вновь накрывает полотенцем булочки и прячет обратно в шкаф, прикрывая его. Я тут же кусаю мягкий бок булочки, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.  
       – Они божественны, – чуть ли не стону я, – ты должен тоже съесть.  
       – Алоис я их готовил, – усмехается Джованни, но я всё равно подхожу к нему и протягиваю к его губам чудо кулинарного искусства.  
       – Это другое, тогда ты пробовал как повар, а сейчас как обыватель съешь со мной, пожалуйста, булочку, приготовленную гением кулинарии, – Джованни сдаётся, кусает и улыбается, – ну что? Вкусно?  
       – Вкусно, – отвечает итальянец, прожёвывая.  
       – Я же говорю он – гений, а главное скромный и всегда улыбается, – говорю я, вплотную подходя к Джованни. Он всё ещё выше меня, хотя за полгода я неплохо вытянулся. Когда я подтягиваюсь к нему, намереваясь сделать что-то отчаянно глупое, но ужасно желанное, в глазах моего повара не возникает никакого удивления или несогласия, зато за спиной я слышу:  
       – Господин, вам пора в постель, – я чуть ли не застонал от разочарования. Оборачиваюсь к Клоду, его лицо злое настолько, что я готов почти пожалеть о содеянном, глаза горят красным. Он наверно был готов в очередной раз убить меня.  
       – Спасибо за булочки, – говорю я Джованни и, беря свою недоеденную, иду к Клоду, – спокойной ночи!  
       – Спокойной ночи, господин, – отвечает итальянец, видимо не желая фамильярностью разозлить Клода ещё больше.  
       До моей комнаты мы идём молча, Клод несёт подсвечник и освещает мне дорогу. В спальне он как всегда помогает мне раздеться, его движения какие-то нервные и дёрганные. Когда я уже переодет и почти уложен в постель, Клод не выдерживает:  
       – Твоё поведение не соответствует дому семьи Транси.  
       – Интересно и как же я должен себя вести, чтобы соответствовать? Заказать кучу рабов мальчиков и трахать их периодически? – дворецкий сжимает зубы.  
       – Ну, уж точно не раздвигать ноги перед поваром!  
       – Это вообще не твоё дело. Захочу хоть с садовником пересплю.  
       – В самый раз, – почти рычит демон, – такой дряни как ты… – вот это он зря сказал. Об этом лучше бы молчал, чистоплюй демонический.  
       – Повтори-ка ещё раз, Клод, а то я не расслышал! Кто я, по-твоему?  
      – Думаешь, я не повторю? Контракт не позволит? – Клод вдруг набрасывается на меня, прижимая к постели, – ты – дрянь, Алоис, ходишь на все эти приёмы, флиртуешь с кем попало, в тот момент как ты узнал, что я повязан с тобой как на удавке, растерял весь страх и теперь только и занимаешься тем, что шатаешься с этим Сомой.  
       – Давай, приревнуй ещё меня к моему другу, Клод, до кучи как раз будет.  
       – Ты любишь меня! И всегда будешь любить только меня! – смотрю на то, как он от злости чуть ли не плюётся в меня своими словами, я понимаю, что влюбиться в такого собственника мог только мазохист. Кем я видимо и являюсь.  
       – Не забудь ещё поссать на меня. И кстати, если ты так уверен в том, что я весь твой, то какого чёрта ведёшь себя как неуверенный в себе придурок? – Фаустус, сжимавший мои руки почти до синяков, ослабляет захват, его взгляд устремлён куда-то, уже не на меня. Он будто переваривает, полученную информацию, пока я не хватаю его за воротник на себя и не целую. Как мне давно хотелось – сминаю его губы в жёстком поцелуе, желая причинить ему боль, и запихиваю свой язык ему в рот, когда он неожиданно начинает отвечать. Тяну на себя этого чёртового горделивого ублюдка, прижимая руками, а Клод видимо не против – сам меня сжимает так, что, кажется рёбра захрустят. Мы целуемся, пока мои губы не ноют от боли, а дыхания начинает не хватать. Он отпускает мои губы, взгляд у демона одуревший, таким я его ещё никогда не видел. И я даже не знаю, что больше всего мне понравилось: поцелуй или реакция Клода на поцелуй. Демон смотрит так, будто увидел меня в первый раз. Я улыбаюсь во весь рот.  
       – Ну что? Считаешь, шлюхи так целуются?  
       – Ты не будешь целовать никого, кроме меня.  
       – Я – твой долбанный господин, поэтому… – закончить я не успеваю, Клод как следует, встряхивает меня, его глаза горят красным цветом. Он похож на умалишенного.  
       – Ты не будешь никого целовать кроме меня, – заело у него что ли? Но Фаустус со всей серьёзностью смотрит на меня, явно ожидая ответа. Что это за отчаянное выражение у него на лице? У него с головой всё в порядке? Я долбанных два года потратил на него, изливал ему свою душу, любовь и ещё чёрт знает что! Я умер от его рук и простил ему это, я смирился с его безразличием, с особенностью биологии грёбанных демонов, неспособных, по мнению Клода, на любовь. Я полгода держался от него на расстоянии как он и хотел. И теперь эта скотина предъявляет мне вот такие ультиматумы? Да что с этим миром не так?!  
       – Чёрт с тобой, но знаешь, тебе придётся пересмотреть своё отношение к Джованни, иначе я подумаю над тем, кого мне лучше уволить: повара или дворецкого.  
       Клод кивает, но молчит, он вообще довольно неразговорчив, только если не выражает очередное саркастичное недовольство. Ерошу идеальный порядок на голове демона и снимаю очки. Так он выглядит, более ли менее человеком, совсем не так сурово. Тяну на себя и утыкаюсь ему в шею.  
       – Я по-прежнему тебя люблю, – шепчу ему на ухо, – но если ты задумаешь в очередной раз предать меня, я собственноручно вырву тебе яйца, и никакие мои чувства не спасут тебя от этого.

Конец.

 

 


End file.
